Not Again
by youtek97
Summary: The Grace family move to a new house and find some unexpected suprises.


**Disclaimer - I do not own the spiderwick chronicles or any of the characters. **

Not Again!

The Move

The outsized mansion overlooked acres upon acres of lakes, meadows and far in the distance marshland. Small willows surfaced from the marsh, giving the whole fenland an uncanny, ghastly feel. Whereas the glistening summer sense is given off by the meadows, the dew laden grass enlightens the area. The lake is like a moat around the house, but does not go right the way around it. Instead there are cages with old bones and triangular pieces of junk scattered around them.

Jared and Simon knew now that there was no getting away from the so called "fantasy world". After trying several times to distract Mallory away from the acres of land and glistening lakes for a fraction of a second, all they wanted was for Mallory to see what dwells behind the house.

"Mallory, quick look what we have found" shouted the two boys in unison.

"Go away, I don't have time for your stupid behavior, I am helping unpack." Mallory said infuriated.

"This is important we can't get away from these creatures. Their remains are everywhere."

Mallory gingerly walked towards the boys with a frustrated look painted all over her face.

"Have you seen the creatures?" Mallory said booming her voice at them.

"No but…." Before Jared could finish his sentence Mallory walked away confidently with her head held high.

Later that night Jared's bedroom was practically shaking with the vibrations from out side. He looked out the window and found goblins tearing something apart and smashing bones around the place jumping up and down on them. They look like they had the remains of a small body and its nest or home. Jared lifted his head slightly from the window frame and it slammed down on his head and he shrieked in pain. The goblins looked up and saw the intruder, trespassing on their territory. He took his head from the window but kept it open. They used their large nails to clamber up the wall. Then the door creaked open and a small Bogart lunged at him, but missed and plunged through the window and disappeared out of site. He looked out the window and only saw the Bogart with blood red hands and even more bones and flesh scattered around the cages. The rumbling is still there but Jared does not seem to notice it, he is standing there with his jaw dropped as the Bogart walks the other way. He rushes into his brothers bedroom and wakes him.

Simon groaned and said "What now Jared, its two o'clock in the morning!"

"You will never believe what just happened" said Jared

"your right, now goodnight" Simon turned the light off and pulled his covers over his head. As he gave up on his brother he strode into his sisters room and flicked the light on. Mallory was sitting up on her bed staring in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing up" said Jared.

"Shhhhhhhh and don't move" whispered Mallory

Jared looked towards the corner of the room and saw the same Bogart that attacked the goblins.

"Tha… that Bogart was in my room and it saved me from goblins outside." Stuttered Jared

The Bogart's hands were covered in blood and it was staring at Mallory with its mouth open.

"Its way faster than Thimbletack and it can't talk."

Quickly she dug underneath her mattress and pulled out the field guide.

Jared gasped and said "I thought we gave it to Thimbletack to look after."

"Yeah but I thought it would come in handy and it is useful now"

Mallory flicked through the pages and found the page with the heading of Bogart.

"so its angry" Mallory continued as Jared stared into the blood red eyes of the Bogart.

"I know what it is angry at! The goblins they have been pestering them from what it looks like. They had a small body and a nest of lots of different objects from bedrooms and all manor of other stuff." While the siblings were talking a storm started to brew. Then three consecutive knocks from downstairs on the huge oak door.

"It was a Brownie but its anger transformed it into a Bogart, this is all new to me ."

"Where is it" Jared said with a very worried tone to his voice.

"I was just looking at it and then it vanished" Jared said

"Get of the ground and onto the bed just incase, god knows what it can do to you"

**updates shortly - please read and review **


End file.
